


Iced In

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: A great blizzard hit Boston and the two of them are stuck at home, then PWP follows





	Iced In

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, best of luck to all those in Boston, I know things are tough down there and hope you guys are well.  
> But I couldn't resist from writing this when faced with the whole stuck-indoors-when-weather-demands situation.  
> Hope you enjoy?

波士顿被封住了。

洪水带着冰霜从波士顿湾冲上来，一举侵入了这座繁忙的城市。电缆承受不住低温和水流，发电站失去了声音，地铁和公路沉寂下来，所有的一切都彻底停摆。康纳站在他们位于高楼顶层的公寓往下看，落地窗外天和地和车和路都成了一块整体，从某种程度上来说与大都会博物馆展出的现代画作有几分相似:一桶油漆整个泼洒在涂了灰黑底色的画布上，上半部份被白色填满，没有干透的颜料往下滴出一道道痕迹，勾出一个个半圆或者笔直的轮廓。

门关上了，海尔森按下开关，室内恢复了先前的明亮，冰箱抖了一下，轰鸣着又开始制冷，空调也在电流重新回归后滴滴地响起。康纳转过身来，手里捧着一杯新鲜泡好的茶。

"那么发电机还是好的了。"他啜了一口，扬起下巴向对方示意桌上另一个冒着白气的杯子。 

"花了点功夫，"海尔森端起茶，"我在想给天台加盖个屋顶。"

"我们不是有个凉亭了么，"康纳抬眼望向天花板，"今年夏天才搭的。"

"去年，康纳，"他放下茶杯，用手背试了试茶壶的温度，然后给自己又续了一杯，往书房的方向走去，"别开电视，我不想给它造成太多负担。"

"不用你说我也知道。"年轻人在沙发上舒展开身体，头枕在扶手上打开了一本书。软底拖鞋在地毯上拖出簌簌的声音，海尔森走了过来，他扶着沙发的靠背弯下腰，在康纳额头上印下一个吻。

"好孩子，"嘴唇贴着皮肤，吐字因此有些含糊，"基于外面的路况，今晚我们只能在家吃了。"

康纳把书盖在胸口，微微一仰下巴，双唇迎上了对方的:"我会准备些什么的。"

墙上黑色的指针斜指向右下角，康纳打了个呵欠放下书，在书页间夹了一只羽毛，一边活动肩膀一边打开冰箱，食材整齐地排列在一层层透明的玻璃架子上，他想了一阵，又拖着慵懒的脚步去敲海尔森的书房。

"你想吃炖牛肉还是羊肉?"

海尔森哼了一声算是询问，他带着黑色金属框的半框眼镜，眼睛一刻没有离开电脑屏幕，指尖夹着笔在键盘上敲打。

"你想吃牛肉还是羊肉?"

"炖肉?"

"嗯。"

"羊肉吧，"海尔森半心半意地说，"弄好了叫我。"

"看你听不听得见了。"康纳拍了下门框，转身进了厨房。

显然海尔森是听不见的，他在工作的时候很少能听进去什么，除了下属的报告和公司的紧急电话，康纳甚至怀疑他能不能听见火警铃。在叫了几声没有得到回应后他叹了口气，只能拿出盘子在边上排上西兰花和胡萝卜，浇上炖肉浓厚的酱汁，把一块一块绵软的羊肉撞得满满当当的，最后撒上胡椒和西芹碎片。他打开酒柜看了一阵，抽出一只来将软木塞起开放在一边，然后又转头切了两块法棍，抹上黄油放在平底锅上烤。等他把面包，羊肉和一小盘淋了酱汁的色拉放上去时，酒已经醒好了。康纳将倒了半杯暗红液体的高脚杯放上托盘，再将它拉到料理台边缘，一手拖底轻松地端起，他走到书房门前敲了两下，没等里面的人回应就推门进去。

"康纳，"他父亲短暂地抬起眼，"真是体贴。"

"吃完了自己带出来，"他带上门，把一托盘食物不由分说地放到电脑前，海尔森不得不快速地抽走桌上的文件，避免它们到时候在公司散发出羊肉的气味，"不够的话外面还有。"

"唔，"海尔森手一伸搂住了年轻人的腰，"不体恤一下你辛苦工作的父亲?"

"我已经足够体恤了，"他稍微动了动，发现挣不开就站在原地，"快吃吧，父亲，我可不想发现你因为飢饿而晕倒在桌上。"

“我确实是饿了，”他把人拉得更近了些，同时往后坐了坐，留出些许空位，“但是不是这方面。”

“你现在放开我，我就不会打扰你与工作的团聚了。”康纳看了眼那空出来的空间，只是挑起眉毛，并没有跟上去的意思。海尔森为这不知是故意还是无意的不解风情叹了口气，他使了点力气，把康纳拉到身前，双手把着他的腰胯，靠在椅背上稍微扬起头，拇指来回地划拉：“你闻起来像炖羊肉。”

“而你闻起来像个工作狂。”

“你是在埋怨我只知道工作？”手下贴身毛衣摸起来柔软而温暖，他向上拉开衣物，手贴上更温热的皮肤向后滑去，并在青年的后腰上按了一下，左手则沿着脊椎的凹陷往上，停在肩胛之间。办公椅的滚轮轻响，年轻人吸了口气，他父亲的脸贴在他的腹部，隔着毛衣都能感觉到呼吸的温度。  
“我没有在埋怨，”康纳低着头和对方对视，在感觉到腰后的手往下拉扯他宽松的裤子时吞咽了一下，“你不能现在想做这个。”

“为什么不？”海尔森扬起眉毛，肆无忌惮地把毛衣彻底推开，直接贴在线条分明的腹部，用舌头描绘肌肉的线条。手下的躯体微微动了动，他双唇紧贴吮吸起来，并故意在唇舌剥离时发出湿润的声响。

“因为我花了一个小时在这个晚餐上，”康纳象征性地推了他一下，最后在海尔森的轻咬下叹息，“而你甚至还没尝一口。”

“拿起叉子，”他勾住托盘边沿稍微拉了一下，“这样的品尝更有效率。”

“你不是认真的，”康纳瞪大眼睛，他回过头看了看一盘还热气腾腾的食物，又转回来面对看似坦然的男人，“你，要我，喂你？”

“当然如果你会因此害羞，那我想我们可以跳过这一步，”海尔森平淡地说，他的手重新按在康纳的后腰——裤子刚刚已经被拉得下滑，臀部几乎要裸露在外，“然后进行一些更有意思的事情。毕竟，运动能使人胃口大开。”

“你是受什么刺激了。”青年奇怪地上下打量，海尔森穿着黑色的高领毛衣，西装外套搭在背后，头发整齐，脸色正常，他摸了摸他的额头，几乎想找个显微镜来看看他父亲的大脑。海尔森露齿微笑，趁康纳不注意把裤子整个扯下，托着那还没什么反应的性器稍微弯腰，鼻息尽数喷洒在腿间的器官上。

“就当我是一时兴起吧，”他说着轻轻捏了一下囊袋，在性器上落下亲吻，“我自然有我的理由。”

康纳双手按在海尔森肩上，低头看着头发灰白的男人冲他眨了下灰蓝的眼睛，然后径直将阴茎整个含入口中。湿热的包裹猝不及防，他手指捏紧，压抑地在牙齿间喘了口气：“你会告诉我么？”

“或许会，或许不会，”海尔森短暂地吐出性器——它现在已经充血，稍微胀大了些——贴在耻毛旁，嘴唇紧贴着磨蹭，“我想，这得看你表现。”

“那我不如让你独自完成这个活动，”康纳毫无说服力地威胁道，手指顺着肩颈的线条抚摸，最后没入微凉顺滑的发丝中，“然后去吃我的晚餐。”

“别这么难说话，康纳，”左手握住阴茎套弄两下，年长者伸出舌头，从阴茎的根部舔到顶端，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹，他短促地在冠状沟处勾起舌头，抬起眼睛说，“你我都知道你哪儿也不会去。”

“你真是让人难以忍受。”康纳挫败地收紧手用力一扯，强迫身前的男人仰起头，他俯下身直接咬上浅色的薄唇，左手给肩膀施加了个向后的力，让他紧靠在椅背上，自己屈起双腿，半跪着跨坐了上去。海尔森短促地出了口气，双手重新回到他腰间，左手捏住一侧臀部朝旁用力，右手中指顺着臀缝探入，在被更多地裸露出来的穴口上打着圈，他不顾康纳的抗议试探地往里推进，干涩的手指在进入到第一指节之后就无法顺利没入。年轻人半是报复半是抗议地咬住在自己口中舔弄的舌尖，他松开对方的肩膀，按住手臂往下压，手指因此比进去时更快地退出，他低喘了一下，谴责地看向椅子上的人。

“上次你可不是这样的反应。”面对指责海尔森早有准备，康纳耳尖一热，只能又瞪了他一眼，然后彻底拉开对方的手。

“上次那不是我的本意。”他嘟囔道，左手压着刚刚进犯的那只手，将它固定在座椅扶手上。海尔森并没有尝试挣脱，只是扬着头看着身上的人，对方仔仔细细地舔湿自己的手指，然后伸到身后给自己扩张。青年皱着眉，眼睛半闭，性器在身前挺立，浅色的休闲裤褪到腿根，少许裸露在外的深色皮肤包覆着紧绷的肌肉，并在动作的变化下凸显出腿根的筋络。海尔森把人拉下来侧过头亲吻，舌头在和对方互相进攻的推拒中缠绵，他吮吸了一下厚实的下唇，听着粗重的喘息声——自己的，对方的，他们共同的——在脸颊上也吻出湿润的痕迹，唇舌缓慢地厮磨着移动到耳边，薄唇在刚才的亲吻下带上更多的血色，它们分了开来，声音低沉地贴着耳廓说出下流的字句。怀里的人整个颤抖了一下，海尔森安抚地嘘出声，然后从耳垂舔到耳尖。

“好了，”他拉开对方还在动作的手，“你准备好了。”

“我想我才有资格做这个判断。”年轻人嘴上仍不服输，手却有些发抖地解开男人的皮带并拉下拉链。他舔了舔嘴唇，双腿谨慎地往前蹭，阴茎于是紧贴在黑色毛衣上了。他与他胸口紧贴，一手还按在扶手上，一手则撑着海尔森肩膀保持平衡。海尔森在颈侧埋首，扯开浅色毛衣的领口用足以留下痕迹的力道啃咬吮舔，左手扶着自己的勃起，对准了柔软的穴口，多年的默契让他们早已熟知了彼此的节奏，康纳适时地坐下，他仰起头，海尔森就像叼住猎物的狼那样咬住送到面前的颈脖，牙齿压在跳动的动脉，低沉的呻吟声混在一起，一个带有不自觉的克制，另一个是全然的占据。康纳张着嘴，双腿紧紧夹住自己的父亲，身体缓慢而不间断地纳入硬挺的器官，他低下头，胸口随着呼吸起伏，一滴汗水沿鼻梁滴落。海尔森在静止的动作和混乱的喘息声中突然往上一顶，康纳便猝不及防地叫了出来，他卡住海尔森的脖子，鼻翼翕动，头发垂在脸旁。

“你以为你拥有全部的掌控，是么。”他嘶声说道，并刻意收紧了身体，海尔森望向压住自己的手，然后在两人交合的地方短暂地停留——康纳的勃起贴在他身上，头部透着深沉的红色——再对上闪着得意的棕色双眼。

“我不以为，康纳，”他淡漠地说，在温热紧致并规律收缩的甬道的包裹下保持了绝对的理智，“我确实掌控一切。”他说着用力挣脱了桎梏——对自己的手的，对自己脖子的——在年轻人没能反应过来之前捏住肩膀往下一按，阴茎短暂地离开又插入，同时左手在挺翘的臀肉上拍出令人耻辱的声音，就这么突然地进入了紧凑又疯狂的节奏。康纳咬着牙齿，身体拉成了一条紧张的弧线，腰一前一后地动作着配合，裸露在外的性器在两人共同的动作下不断磨蹭，他蜷起脚趾，左手在扶手的皮质软垫上抓挠了一下，改为用力按在海尔森的膝上，右手松开了灰发男人的颈脖转而按在后颈。他后倾身体，双腿用力，随着阴茎的进出而上下起落，性器在身前微微晃动，前端更是渗出透明的液体，粘稠地滴下来沾在了海尔森的衣服上。海尔森沉吟着一手托住康纳的腰，调整姿势更用力地抽插起来。青年高声呻吟着，后背不小心撞上了书桌，餐具碰撞出清脆的声响，灰发男人啧了一声，手上用力把人按回怀里，左手按着对方的后脑，右手在后背上下轻抚，他贴着自己儿子的耳朵，低沉的呻吟和喘息激得年轻人咳呛出声。康纳弓着身子打着颤，呼吸凌乱而又破碎，嗓音沙哑而且断断续续，他紧皱着眉，眼睛一刻也不离开对方的，嘴唇分分合合，组成了温和的词句。

海尔森露出满意的笑容，抚着青年的脸颊吻上他的眉心，嘴唇轻轻擦过鼻梁，眼睛，颧骨，最后是饱满的双唇，他握住他的阴茎在两人之间套弄，将所有的声音都封在嘴里。最初侵略性十足的亲吻变得温软，唇瓣湿润地磨蹭，办公椅吱呀作响，空气热得近乎灼人。康纳抓住海尔森的手，将修长的食指含入口中，瞳孔因为性欲和快感而扩大，映出海尔森同样颜色发深的眼眸。康纳呼吸愈发急促，他知道最后的快感就要到来，身体的收缩和颤抖证明了顶点的临近，海尔森的动作也失去了规律性，变得急促而充满渴求。他们步调如此一致，在海尔森最后一下深重的顶入后，康纳就射在他的指间。精液在毛衣上留下了痕迹，康纳在高潮的余韵中发着抖，额头重重靠在自己父亲的肩上。他早已过了对享受这一过程的自己感到恶心的阶段，于是只是在海尔森退出时克制地哼了一声，然后近乎慵懒地趴坐在他身上。湿热的呼吸还在脸侧耳畔，他侧过头，鼻尖蹭到颈侧埋入发尾，嗅着对方身上汗水和性爱的气味，它们中混着些许辛辣的味道，强硬却又边角圆滑。海尔森的手还在康纳背上抚摸，他们小腹和腿间可以说是一团糟，但是此刻他不是很在乎，任凭年轻人在自己身上休憩恢复，沉稳而舒缓地调整呼吸。视线从房门移动到黑了屏幕的显示器，上面模模糊糊地映出他们交缠的身影——康纳裤子还半褪着，露出满是指痕的臀部，隐约还能看到臀缝间润泽的水光，一手按在他的后颈，一手则捏着肩膀，侧着脸像只饱足的狼一样在他颈侧磨蹭。

“那么，你肯告诉我是因为什么了么，”康纳清了清嗓子，声音还有些粗，“你的一时兴起。”

“你的表现不能说是出类拔萃，”他刻意停顿了一下，并收获了一个报复性的在耳垂上的啃咬，“也确实让我满意。但是在那之前，我认为我们得先吃点什么。”

“你现在才感到饿？”年轻人哼了一声，“我必须得把羊肉回锅热一下。”

“用烤箱就可以了。”海尔森漫不经心地捏起一撮深色的头发在指尖玩弄，他们谁也没有动，海尔森吻了吻有些汗湿的头发，双臂在对方身后交叉，将温暖结实的躯体抱在怀中。康纳轻缓地出了口气，压下一个呵欠，重复了一边在激情中默念的话语。

海尔森回应了一句，然后收紧了怀抱。


End file.
